Je ne le laisserai pas mourir !
by Ninjalala
Summary: Chère maman, je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, mais j'ai besoin de te parler de ce qui se passe à Beacon Hills en ce moment, j'ai besoin de te parler de Stiles. Affectueusement, Derek.


**Titre : **Je ne le laisserai pas mourir !

**Résumé : **Chère maman, je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, mais j'ai besoin de te parler de ce qui se passe à Beacon Hills en ce moment, j'ai besoin de te parler de Stiles. Affectueusement, Derek.

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -malheureusement, je ne suis pas Jeff Davis-, blablabla…

**Pairing : **Pas vraiment de pairing défini, disons juste une certaine ambiguïté dans les propos de Derek envers Stiles (ce dont il ne se rend pas compte)

**Avertissement :** Spoiler saison 3 épisode 18 !

**Note : **Salut, salut. Moi, c'est Ninjalala, et c'est ma première fiction sur le fandom Teen Wolf. Après avoir lu beaucoup de fanfictions, surtout en anglais, j'ai voulu me lancer dans l'aventure, et l'épisode 18 de la saison 3 m'a beaucoup retourné, donc voilà ce que ça donne. Petite précision, pour le bien de la fic, j'ai fait comme si la **décision** de faire des tests à Stiles dans la possibilité où il aurait une atrophie au cerveau avait été prise dès qu'il a été retrouvé (mais les tests ne sont pas encore faits), mais sinon, ma fiction suit globalement les évènements de l'épisode.

* * *

_Chère maman,_

_Je sais que tu ne peux pas vraiment recevoir mes paroles, ni lire ce que je t'écris, mais j'ai besoin d'un exutoire, j'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête, et essayer de faire le tri par même occasion. Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais renouveler l'expérience d'il y a quelques semaines, et pouvoir te parler à nouveau, te raconter ces évènements, qui me troublent, m'embrouillent tellement. Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui parler, et même si j'en avais, je ne le ferai pas. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je préfère écrire. Parler, ce n'est pas mon truc. C'est plutôt le truc de Stiles, qui parle tout le temps sans réussir à s'arrêter ! Ce qui m'agace assez, certes, mais dont je me suis habitué. Stiles, il est au cœur du problème, justement, et je n'ai aucune espèce d'idée de comment arranger les choses ! _

_Tu m'as dit que le rôle de notre famille à Beacon Hills, outre le simple fait d'y habiter, était de protéger la ville et ses habitants. Pourtant, à peine revenu de mon voyage en Amérique du Sud, où j'ai déposé Cora, j'échoue déjà à cette tâche ! Stiles a des problèmes, de gros problèmes. Il a peut-être une atrophie au cerveau, ce qui est, comme tu t'en doutes, très grave, et malheureusement incurable. En plus de cela, il est très certainement l'hôte d'un nogitsune, un esprit malfaisant, très puissant et très dangereux, qui pourrait bien causer des dommages, non seulement sur lui-même mais aussi sur tous les habitants de la ville. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire, maman ! Je dois évidemment tout essayer pour sauver la ville, mais je ne peux pas non plus laisser Stiles mourir ! Il fait parti de la meute, après tout, tout autant que Scott ou Isaac, même si notre « meute » n'est pas très conventionnelle, et que je ne suis même plus un alpha –alors que Scott en est un, désormais, ce dont je suis, soit dit en passant, assez fier, mais ne lui dit jamais que je t'ai dit ça !-. _

_Je n'avais pas réalisé l'importance que Stiles a dans ma vie, jusqu'à cette conversation avec Aiden. C'est lui qui m'a dit que Stiles pensait avoir écrit le message sur le tableau de la salle de chimie, ordonnant à Barrow de tuer Kira, et qui m'a fait remarqué qu'il était sûrement le nogitsune. Au début, je ne l'ai pas du tout cru bien sûr, et j'ai répliqué quelque chose comme « tu penses que Stiles, maigre, sans défense Stiles, est le nogitsune ? Un puissant, sombre esprit ? (…) Cette chose veut posséder quelqu'un et choisit Stiles ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre quelqu'un plus grand, plus fort, quelqu'un avec un petit plus de…pouvoir »_*****_._

_Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, car je me suis rappelé. Je me suis rappelé de toutes les fois où Stiles a aidé la meute, où Stiles __**m'**__a aidé. Il m'a même sauvé la vie, plusieurs fois. Comme la fois, où j'ai reçu une balle enduite de napel tue-loup dans le bras, et qu'il m'a aidé, qu'il m'a emmené chez Deaton, et qu'il a presque été jusqu'à me couper le bras, alors que je sais pertinemment à quel point cela le rebutait de le faire, juste pour que le poison ne se répande pas dans tout mon corps. Ou encore comme la fois où il m'a soutenu dans l'eau pendant plus d'une heure dans la piscine, alors même qu'il perdait de plus en plus de force, pour ne pas que je ne me noie ou que je ne sois dévoré par un Jackson transformé en Kanima. Et dans toutes nos enquêtes, c'est toujours lui qui a les déductions les plus intéressantes. C'est lui qui était certain que Lydia n'était pas le Kanima, ou qui doutait de Jennifer, alors que je lui faisais confiance. Ses intuitions se sont presque toujours révélées être exactes. Et c'est ça, sa force. C'est son intelligence. Il n'a peut-être pas les sens, la force, ou la capacité de guérison d'un loup-garou, mais il compense par sa ruse, et sa clairvoyance. Il s'est souvent plaint d'être Robin, d'avoir toujours le second rôle, mais ce n'est pas vrai. En fait, je crois qu'il est autant, si ce n'est plus, Batman que nous tous réunis. Il se sous-estime seulement. Tout comme je crois que je l'ai longtemps sous-estimé. Je viens seulement de réaliser sa véritable importance._

_On dit qu'on prend véritablement conscience de l'importance de quelqu'un seulement quand on le perd. J'espère que je n'en arriverai pas là ! Je ferai tout pour que je n'en arrive pas là ! Mais même si j'arrive, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à vaincre le nogitsune, et à sauver toute la ville, sans faire de mal à Stiles, ce qui est déjà très improbable il est très possible qu'il reste toujours le problème de son atrophie au cerveau. A moins que cela n'ait un rapport avec le nogitsune, et que cela ne disparaisse avec lui ?_

_Dans tous les cas, je ne sais véritablement pas quoi faire ! Je suis tellement perdu maman ! Les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte, bien sûr, car j'ai toujours l'air sûr de moi, confiant. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit, pour ne pas que tout le monde ne cède à la panique mais au fond, je crois qu'une part de moi reste toujours ce petit Derek qui a perdu sa famille trop tôt, même si j'ai enfoncé cette partie très profondément. J'aurai tellement besoin de toi en ce moment, de papa, et de Laura. Mais aucun de vous n'est là, et je dois trouver des solutions tout seul, comme je l'ai presque toujours fait. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Scott de transformer Stiles en loup-garou, puisque je ne peux plus le faire moi-même. Mais comment être sûr que cela fonctionnerait ? Je ne veux surtout pas réitérer ce qui s'est passé avec Paige ! Je l'ai déjà perdu, elle, à cause de la morsure, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque que cela finisse de la même manière.__ Ça a été tellement horrible de la perdre, elle que j'aimais tellement. Je n'ai jamais plus été le même après ça. Ensuite je vous ai perdu, vous aussi, toi, papa, puis Laura, Erica, et Boyd. Vous me manquez tellement, tu sais ! Tellement ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense pas à un de vous, et que je me dise « et si j'avais agis différemment ? ». Je sais que cela ne change rien, que cela ne vous fera pas revenir, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai toujours ce vide, au fond de moi, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. J'ai cette boule aussi, qui gronde, qui veut hurler son désespoir, qui m'empêche de respirer. J'ai l'impression de me noyer, parfois. Souvent. Chaque jour apporte son lot de calvaire, et de douleurs, de regrets. Il me semble que la seule raison pour laquelle je n'explose pas, que je ne perds pas totalement le contrôle de mon loup, c'est car j'ai vu les effets que cela a eu sur Peter. C'est cela qui a tué Laura, et je ne me permettrai jamais de faire la même erreur. J'évacue toute cette rage, toute cette douleur, pour en faire une force, une motivation qui m'aide à avancer. Mais c'est tellement difficile ! Parfois, je n'ai même plus la force de sublimer cette colère, et je suis juste une coquille vide, une enveloppe corporelle creuse, dépouillée de tout, qui ne désire que vous retrouver, vous voir, à tout prix. C'est pour ça que je suis resté si longtemps dans la maison, alors que je sentais encore l'odeur âcre de fumée et de cendre, que je revoyais inlassablement ces images du passé, vos corps sans vies, imprimés d'images de souffrances. De cette manière, je me sentais plus proche de vous, je ressentais une connexion._

_C'est grâce à la meute que j'ai finalement réussi à déménager, pour ne pas leur infliger cette ambiance morbide en permanence. Et maintenant, il est fort possible qu'un autre membre ne meurt ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne veux plus perdre personne ! Je ne veux pas que Stiles ne meurt ! Mais même si la morsure avait une chance de le sauver, et le désenvoûter, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte. Il a déjà refusé une fois, quand Peter lui a proposé, alors rien ne dit qu'il acceptera maintenant. Pourtant, je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives ! C'est le brouillard complet dans ma tête, tout se confond, et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir clairement, alors même que c'est nécessaire. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, pour la ville, pour Scott, qui a besoin de mon soutien, pour __**Stiles**__, surtout. Pour Stiles. Mais la pensée de me tromper et d'échouer me terrifie ! Je ne veux pas être celui qui cause sa mort en faisant une erreur, mais je ne veux pas non plus être celui qui le laisse mourir à petit feu car il a trop peur pour agir. Il faut que je trouve une solution, pour les sauver tous, pour __**le**__ sauver ! _

_Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Bien, il faut que je travaille étape par étape, que je cherche qu'est-ce qui relie tous les évènements ensemble, et non que je me précipite. Tu vois, maman, tes leçons m'ont bien servies, et je les mets encore en application. Il faut d'abord que je m'occupe du nogitsune, et que je réussisse à lui faire quitter le corps de Stiles, avant de pouvoir le tuer. Ensuite, je pourrai étudier si oui ou non Stiles est touché d'une atrophie au cerveau, qui n'a rien de surnaturel, et agir en conséquence. Quand est-ce que Stiles a commencé à agir bizarrement-enfin, encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude- ? Je crois que c'est depuis qu'il a eu recours à ce rituel, avec Scott et Allison, pour sauver son père. Mais, aux dires de Scott, c'est devenu encore pire depuis l'apparition de Barrow. C'est peut-être par là qu'il faut commencer à chercher, du côté de Barrow. Et qui est-ce qu'il voulait tuer ? Kira. Mais oui, c'est ça, il faut absolument que j'aille parler à Kira !_

_Merci maman, même de là où tu es, tu arrives encore à m'atteindre, à me redonner de l'espoir, et à m'inciter à avancer. Grâce à toi, j'ai une piste à suivre maintenant, qui j'espère, va me permettre de sauver les habitants de Beacon Hills, et de sauver Stiles du nogitsune. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que si atrophie au cerveau il y a, elle n'est due qu'au nogitsune, et qu'elle repartira avec lui ! Mais… si ce n'est pas le cas, s'il est vraiment malade, je trouverai une solution. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je trouverai ! Je ne __**le**__ laisserai pas mourir, lui aussi. __Ça __non. Il vivra, et s'il faut pour cela que je cherche dans des manuscrits vieux de deux mille ans, que j'exécute un ancien rituel obscur et inconnu, je le ferai. Sans hésitation. _

_Je te réécrirai certainement plus tard, pour te dire comment les choses ont évoluées, pour que tu m'aides à éclaircir mes idées, ou pour te parler, tout simplement. Dis bonjour aux autres pour moi._

_Ton fils qui t'aime, Derek._

* * *

*** **Traduction approximative du passage en anglais où Derek et Aiden discutent et que Derek dit : « You think Stiles, skinning, defenceless, Stiles, is the nogitsune? A powerful, dark spirit? (...) This thing wants to possess someone and chooses Stiles? Why not take someone bigger, and stronger, someone with a little more...power »

* * *

Voilà :) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même si c'est pour dire que vous n'avez pas aimé, du moment que vous m'expliquez pourquoi et que ce n'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite je ne le prendrai pas mal :)

Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite à cette fiction ou si je la laisserai à cet état d'OS, j'y réfléchis encore. A bientôt, Ninjalala.


End file.
